My Diary
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: #Republish Summary: Meski aku tak bersamamu Sasuke-nii. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap ada didalam hatiku, hontou ni aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke-nii. DLDR...
1. You

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Diary by Me**

 **Pair: SasuSaku**

 **Genre:** **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Sakura Pov**

Hari itu aku melihatmu berjalan dengan teman-temanmu, mungkin salah satunya ada teman atau lebih tepatnya tetanggaku. Kau berjalan sambil tersenyum dan bercanda dengan teman-temanmu. Saat itu aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah dan mengintipmu dari jauh, dan entah kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar saat itu. Hanya karena melihatmu dari jauh seperti itu.

Ke-esokan harinya aku bertanya tentangmu pada _Nee-chan_ , apakah dia mengenalmu. Dan ia menjawab. "Iya _Imouto_ aku mengenalnya. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Tapi kita beda kelas, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." dan tahukah kau Sasuke- _nii_ , namamu langsung terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiranku sejak saat itu.

Satu tahun kemudian sejak saat itu. Aku mendengar kau dekat dengan _Nee-chan_ , gara-gara kalian sering berkumpul bersama di sekolah. Waktu itu aku juga ingin sekali bisa menjadi temanmu, dan bisa dekat denganmu seperti _Nee-chan_. Kau dekat dengan _Nee-chan_ karena kau mirip dengan kekasihnya saat itu. Tapi itu kata teman-teman kalian, kau semakin dekat dengan _Nee-chan_ dari waktu ke waktu.

Pernah suatu hari. Aku meminjam handphone _Nee-chan_ , dan aku berkata dalam hati. "Semoga aku bisa sms-an dengan Sasuke- _nii_ , mumpung _Nee-chan_ sedang tidur. Hihi..." Dan waktu itu _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan keinginanku. Tiba-tiba handphone _Nee-chan_ bergetar, dan itu tanda adanya pesan masuk. Dan, yatta itu darimu Sasuke-- _nii_.

Oh _Kami-sama_ aku senang sekali waktu itu, bisa berbicara denganmu, walau hanya lewat pesan saja. Dan dengan gesit aku membalas pesan darimu.

" _Gomen ne Nee-chan_ sedang tidur, kalau ingin mengobrol dengan _Nee-chan_ nanti saja ya kalau dia sudah bangun. Sekali lagi _gomen_." Beberapa menit kemudian kau membalasnya.

"Ehm, _gomen_ kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Sakuya ya?" Setelah membaca balasanmu, aku juga langsung membalasnya.

" _Gomen ne_ ini Sakura, adik kembarnya Sakuya. Salam kenal." Aku mengirim pesan itu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, kita tak pernah berkomunikasi kembali. Tapi walaupun begitu, itu tidak memudarkan namamu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalaku.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kalian masih dekat dan masih saling bertukar cerita, walaupun kalian sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi. Dan waktu itu aku juga sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tampan, pintar dan ceria. Kebetulan dia juga satu sekolah denganmu Sasuke- _nii,_ tapi kalian beda kelas.

Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi hubungan kami hanya bertahan selama dua minggu lebih. Ibunya menyuruhnya berteman saja denganku, dan ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Waktu itu Naruto bilang padaku. "Maaf Saku kita berteman saja ya sekarang, _Kaa-san_ menyuruh kita berteman saja, maafkan aku Saku. Semoga kau dapat menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku." Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil menangis dan meminta maaf padaku.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Dadaku sesak tak bisa bernafas. Ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung-raung dan bertriak, tapi aku tahu itu semua percuma. Toh Naruto tak akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dan berusaha tidak menujukkannya pada orang lain. Berusaha tersenyum walau hanya senyum palsu. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, dan menjadi sering melamun. Hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, saat semua orang sudah terlelap.

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu. Kau datang dalam hidupku, saat itu aku sedang menonton televisi, dan tiba-tiba handphone-ku berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

"Huh siapa sih siang-siang begini sms?" Aku mendengus sambil membuka pesan dan ternyata itu darimu Sasuke- _nii._

"Hee ini kan Sasuke- _nii,_ kenapa dia sms aku ya? Apa dia kira aku _Nee-chan_ ya?" Aku bergumam sendiri. Kaget sekaligus senang saat tahu ternyata kau yang mengirimiku pesan. Dan secepat kilat aku membalas pesanmu, bilang padamu kalau aku ini bukan _Nee-chan_ , tapi adiknya yang dulu pernah membalas pesan darimu.

" _Gomen ne_ ini Sakura bukan Sakuya, kau salah kirim ya?" Segera saja ku kirim balasannya padamu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya kau membalasnya juga. Dan balasanmu sukses membuatku berteriak kegirangan.

"Eh tidak kok. Aku memang sengaja mengirimimu pesan, karna aku ingin mengenal dan berteman denganmu."

"Kyaaa... Sasuke- _nii_ ingin mengenal dan berteman denganku." Aku menjerit senang saat tahu kau memang sengaja mengirimi ku pesan. Aku juga tidak heran kenapa kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku, karena dulu _Nee-chan_ pernah meminjam ponselku untuk membalas pesanmu. Saat itu pulsanya habis, jadi terpaksa dia meminjam ponselku.

Sejak saat itu, kita berkenalan. Memberi tahu nama kita masing-masing, walaupun aku sudah tahu namamu juga sih. Hehe... Kau juga tahu kalau namaku Haruno Sakura. Nama yang hampir sama dengan _Nee-chan,_ Haruno Sakuya.

Mulai saat itu kita semakin dekat dan sering berkomukasi. Kau membuatku bisa ceria dan tersenyum kembali. Membuatku bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatiku dengan Naruto.

Kau mulai mengobati hatiku yang telah hancur, kau memberiku harapan baru dan semangat yang telah hilang dalam diriku. Aku mulai menyadari seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Sejak awal aku melihatmu waktu itu, aku memang sudah menyukaimu. Dan rasa suka itu menjadi rasa cinta yg semakin besar untukmu. Semakin hari rasa ini semakin tumbuh dan aku tak kuasa menahannya lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri tuk mengatakan semuanya padamu, dan aku tak mengharapkan jawaban apa pun darimu. Aku hanya berharap kau tak menjauhiku setelah tahu semuanya. Dan kami-sama mengabulkan harapanku. Kau tak menjauhiku, setelah kau tahu semua perasaanku padamu. Walau kau sempat mendiamkanku selama satu minggu lebih, karena pengakuanku. Dan akhirnya kau kembali seperti biasa, seolah omonganku tak pernah ada.

Aku senang bisa mengenalmu selama ini Sasuke- _nii_. Jujur aku sangat menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu. _Hontou ni arigatou,_ kau selalu menghiburku di saat aku terpuruk, selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan candaanmu itu. Ya walau terkadang tidak lucu sih. Hihi... _Demo_ aku senang kau mau melakukan itu demi untuk menghiburku.

Delapan tahun sudah sejak kita berteman, dan saling mengenal. Aku masih tetap tak bisa melupakanmu. Walaupun sekarang cintaku mungkin bukan lagi untukmu, tapi aku sadar aku masih sangat menyayangimu, dan rasa itu tak akan pernah hilang sampai kapan pun.

Meski aku tak bersamamu Sasuke- _nii_. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap ada di dalam hatiku, _hontou ni_ aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke- _nii_. Dan kau akan selalu menjadi _Aniki-_ ku yang paling ku sayangi. _Hontou ni arigatou Aniki arigatou,_ aku menyayangimu _Nii-chan_.

 **END**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna maklum masih newbie:')**

 **Arigatou** **XD**


	2. Otanjoubi Omedetou

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Epilog**

 **Pair: SasuSak** **u**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Sakura Pov**

Hey _Nii-chan, ogenki desu ka_? Kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke- _ni_ _i_? Hihi kau tahu _Aniki_ , kau sekarang menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan. Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari si baka Naruto itu.

Kau sekarang menjadi sosok yang begitu bijaksana, yah walau terkadang bertingkah konyol juga sih. Hihi...

Aku senang sekarang kau menjadi kokki sukses di caffe tempat kau bekerja. _Demo,_ kau juga masih sering menyanyi di sela-sela kesibukkanmu bekerja.

Bahkan kau sering meng-upload suaramu di salah satu medsosmu. Dan aku selalu senang kalau kau melakukan itu, aku senang mendengarmu menyanyi seperti itu.

Hihi apa kau ingat _Nii-chan_ , dulu kau sering bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menjadi penyanyi yang sukses seperti idola kita berdua dulu? Waktu itu aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menjadi penyanyi sukses seperti idola kita berdua. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih percaya itu.

Dan aku benar-benar kagum setelah mendengar sendiri suaramu itu _Aniki_. Kau benar-benar berbakat dalam hal menyanyi.

Tak salah jika kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses. Dan kau tahu, aku akan menjadi fans pertamamu _Aniki_. Hihi.

Dan kau tahu _Aniki_ , kemarin waktu kau mau menyanyikan lagu yang aku minta untukku, itu rasanya aku seperti mimpi. Memang berlebihan, tapi itu semua kenyataan.

Aku kemarin sebenarnya hanya asal memintamu menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi ternyata kau mau dan langsung menyanyikannya untukku.

Kau tahu Sasuke- _nii_ , aku sungguh senang saat tahu kau tak menolaknya. Bahkan kau memanggilku _Imouto_ lagi, setelah panggilan itu hilang semenjak beberapa tahun ini.

Aku sungguh bahagia ternyata kau masih menganggapku sebagai adikmu _Aniki_ , sungguh aku bahagia.

Dan lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu, sekarang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam ponselku. Akan ku simpan sebaik-baiknya walau itu hanya suaramu.

Kau tahu _Aniki_ , aku sekarang sudah menemukan sosok yang benar benar mencintaiku. Dia lelaki yang baik, dan sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, dia juga seperti Naruto. Dia meninggalkanku dan membuat rasa sakit itu muncul kembali.

 _Demo_ jangan berpikir aku akan seperti dulu _Aniki_. Walau rasanya menyakitkan, tapi aku harus kuat untuk diriku sendiri.

Dan sampai sekarang entah kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan sosokmu di dalam lubuk hatiku ini _Aniki._ Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa.

Walau mungkin rasa ini sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, tapi sungguh aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Melupakanmu adalah hal mustahil yang tak mungkin bisa ku lakukan.

 _Gomen ne,_ kalau aku sering men-stalker semua akun sosial mediamu _Aniki_. Aku melakukan itu hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja.

Jujur aku merindukanmu. Rindu saat kau menghiburku, rindu saat kita bercanda bersama. Aku rindu semua yang kita lakukan dulu.

Aku harap _Aniki_ bisa bahagia, walau bukan aku yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu _Aniki_. _Ne_ Sasuke- _nii,_ kau harus bahagia, jangan mencintai sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Dan aku tahu rasa sakit seperti itu. Jadi kau harus bahagia _Aniki,_ kau pantas bahagia.

 _Arigatou ne,_ kau dulu selalu menghiburku dan selalu ada untukku. _Ne_ semoga kita bisa seperti dulu lagi _Nii-chan_. _Hontou ni arigatou Aniki arigatou,_ dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyayangimu selalu.

Dan hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-dua puluh lima tahun. _Otanjoubi omedetou Aniki_. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan semua yang kau inginkan di kabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_. Aamiin.

 _Ne_ semoga kau bisa menemukan gadis yang mencintaimu apa adanya. Walau di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih agak cemburu sih. Hehe.. Dan sedikit masih berharap kau bisa menerima perasaanku ini. Walau yah itu terlihat mustahil, _demo_ _hontou ni_ _arigatou ne Aniki arigatou,_ atas semua yang kau beri dan lakukan untukku. Aku menyayangimu _Aniki._

 **END**

 **Ini hanya fic buat aniki yan yg hari ini ultah, maaf kalo masih berantakan dan buat kesalahan genre kemarin jujur yan ga bermaksud untuk menipu para reader semua:(**

 **Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih atas koreksinya** **:D**


End file.
